sickness
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: Matthew is a sick young boy who cant go outside. so instead he listens to his brother telling him about the outside world, until their family takes in an abandon orphan who has a mysterious past. matthewX? (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**hello, welcome to my imagination...if your new to my work, please enjoy and if you know my other stuff, welcome. writing this kinda made me think of the book the secret garden  and i kinda want to do that, but more with hetalia involved...that and i can only remember a little bit fro the secret garden (i cant even remember the author) anyways, i dont own hetalia or the secret gardon.**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew sat alone in his bed playing chess against himself. He was winning, and he was losing...he was bored. He took the cover of chess board off and put all the pieces where they belonged and slid the lid back in place. He looked towards the small window in his bedroom and sighed, wishing that he could fly into the glimmering blue of the sky.  
"Hey Mattie!" the door to his room opened and Alfred, his twin brother, ran in with a huge smile on his face.  
"HI Alfie." Matthew replied putting the chess board off to the side.  
"guess what!"  
"what?"  
"you remember Alex right?" Alfred said, "i told you about him a couple of days ago?"  
"yes, i remember."  
"cool, anyways, he's invited me to his birthday party next week!" Alfred smiled, "i will give you all the awesome details."  
"swe-" Matthew started but was cut off by an intense fit of couping.  
"ye, Mattie! Breath, take a deep breath." the outgoing brother said helping the other to lean forward and rubbed his back. "im gonna get you some water, be right back." Alfred said as he quickly grabbed the golden picter beside the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
Matthew looked up towards the ceiling to look at all the drawings he and his brother had done together, it helped him sleep at night and when he wasn't feeling good to look at them.  
The ceiling was covered in childish art. So many colors twisting and twirling together to form a sense of happiness in a room alone.  
"gha," Mathew coughed and wheezed while his brother returned, holding onto a cup and picter full of cool water.  
"here, Mattie, drink this nice and slow!" Alfred said pouring a glass and holding it out for Matthew.  
with shaking hands Matthew took the glass and brought it to his lips and drank. The cool water felt like icebergs soothing a desert. Draining the glass dry Matthew gave the cup back to Alfred, "when are mama and papa coming back?"  
"i think tomorrow...oh they called earlier, they said they had a gift for us! isn't that great!" Alfred said with a smile.  
"yep" Matthew nodded his head and leaned back into the pillow, with a yawn.  
"oh, tired?"  
"a little" Matthew admitted, he's been tired for a while now, he has less energy, but he didn't want to worry his family. he would get better, then he could go outside with his brother and play like a normal kid. Matthew know most of the other kids who he heard about. they all sounded really nice, and Matthew couldn't wait to meet them.  
"hey, do you want to take a nap?" Alfred asked. "i can walk you up for dinner"  
"that would be great Alfie!" Matthew said before moving off to the side for his brother. it was normal for Alfred to stay with his brother until he feel asleep. Alfred laid down in the bed and held onto his brother, and waited.  
Alfred worried, for his brother. He worried for the day Matthew wouldn't wake up. all he could do was try to be a hero for Matthew. For now, Alfred would always protect his little brother, he would always make sure that he was safe.

This was short but the next chapters will be longer but updated at a iffy timeframe as i know have a few sotries going on. hopefuly with it being summer i can make updates at a decent pase, if not...blah...oh and please let me know of any eorrors nicly so i cant fix them right away, thank you!

~Until next time, meow~


	2. Icey wail

**ughhhh...do not leave things to the last possible minute...i did...anyways, here ya'll go, remember Matthew, Alfared and Ivan are all young, Matt and Al are 5 and Ivan is 6 here. (yes Ivan is a year older) And normally the italics would be something like thoughts, but here, they are what the characters are saying in Russian, im too lazy to translate everything. IF theres any Russian speakers and you see an error, please let me know and i will fix it, im using Google translate.**

**~Enjoy~**

Ivan walked through the front door holding onto his suitcase and shoulder bag on his shoulder. He couldn't believe that someone adopted him. A Russian boy who didn't speak an inch of English, however he rarely spoke. But know he would learn and hopefully have a family that loved him instead of abandoning him.

"Ivan?" the women called out to him, Ivan knew his name in English, so he turned and looked at the mistress of the house.

"Follow me." she said and motioned with her hands for him to follow. She turned on her heels and walked up the large curved staircase and down the hallway. Ivan made sure to follow diligently as she led him to a closed-door.

She looked back at him and opened it, "this" she pointed at the room then to Ivan, "your room."

Ivan was able to understand that the room she was pointing to was for him, he smiled before walking in and placing his bag on the bed. He wanted to lie down and rest but knew that if he did, he would get up until dinner then he would want to sleep but would have to unpack. Ivan quickly opened his bag and put away his clothes and organized his few other possessions. He was a strong reader and had a few books, all were mystery. He like the idea of solving things and sometimes made up his own stories in his head when he couldn't sleep.

Once he finished, someone knocked at his door, "кто там" (koto tam/ who's there)

He forgot that no one would know what he was saying.

_"Hello, I am a teacher hired to help you learn English_" A voice called out, in Russian! Ivan quickly replied with a simple come in and greeting.

An older gentleman man walked in holding some books in one hand and a cane in the other. He had a greying beard and wrinkles around his kind looking eyes. He looked like a man who wasn't afraid to use his cane, but at the same time, seem kind.

"_Hello_," Ivan said, wanting to be more verbal, "_my name is Ivan, may I know what I am to call you?"_

The man laughed and held his hand out, "_pleasure to meet you Ivan, you may call me winter." _

Ivan smiled before looking at the books the man held.

_"These are some books we will u-"_ the man said after looking around the boy's room. He stopped after seeing the small book collection on Ivan's small table. "_You read_?"

Ivan followed winter's gaze to his books and replied_, "Da, I would sometimes read to the younger children at night when they couldn't sleep."_

Winter smiled adding more wrinkles to his old face, "_that sounds wonderful; I will soon have you reading in English soon as well as writing."_

_"thank you winter_."

Winter put his books down on the table before telling his student that it was time for dinner. So the two men wandered down the large staircase following their noses to the dining room where the couple sat, along another . A blonde boy with a cowlick and glasses. His eyes were sky blue and held much happiness. Ivan felt slightly shy, as he was large for his age and had a large nose and his hair was white blonde. He looked very unnatural unlike this boy who was the personification of perfection. Ivan felt ashamed for not liking him based on looks alone.

"Hello, winter and Ivan, please come sit." the women said motioning towards two empty seats across from her.

Ivan looked towards winter to hopefully translate; thankfully he did as he went to his own seat and said a quick thank you to the mistress of the house. Dinner that evening was quiet, not that Ivan minded, but he could feel the others watching him constantly, as if he was a pest. Ivan made sure to eat with his best manners, making sure not to make anyone upset.

"Hey!"

Ivan paused and looked up towards the blonde boy with food still in his mouth.

The blond blue eyed boy stared at him with an angry look in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Alfred!"

"What?" the boy asked, "I don't like him."

Ivan quickly finished his mouthful and looked to winter for translations. But he shook his head at Ivan before returning his attention to the others.

"Ivan is living here, and we expect you to be nice."

"Why? I have to take care of-"

"Quite!"

Ivan felt bad. He had no idea what they were talking about, but it seem the fighting had

something to do with him, he did the only thing he could think of and said, "Я прошу прощения" with tears forming in his eyes.

The other boy saw his watery eyes and looked down, feeling guilty. Needless to say, no one really felt like finishing off their dinner when they heard it.

It was the sound of horrible wailing, as if someone was in absolute agony.

Ivan could understand what the noise was, but it was coming from down the hallway. He looked to winter to explain, to the others for an explanation before the blonde boy-Alfred- jumped out of his seat and ran down the hallway with a panicked expression.

The master and mistress ran after him as well shouting for the 'head nurse' for 'help'. Ivan didn't know what to do as he asked winter what had happened.

"Sorry, but even I do not know the answer to that, do not ask them as I think t is something personal. They may tell you someday, but for now, leave it be."

**So, there ya have it, im going to somewhat follow the plot form The Secret Garden, but hetalia style and poor Ivan...he feels guilty :*( Also, i will be camping next week, so i will be either late or early with the next chapter. I think that's all you need to know...oh please review and tell me what you think, and if theres any grammer issues tell me nicely.**

**~until next time meow~**


	3. replace (AN)

**Hiii sowwyyy! my computer decided to be mean and deleted everything i had...i managed to salvage this one but everything else is lost! Its lost T.T and sorry this is kinda short...**

**~enjoy~**

Matthew was hurting.

Matthew felt betrayed...his family, sick and tired of having a sick child was adopting another healthy one to replace him. The thought sent rivers of anger coursing through his veins; each drop added more and more anger.

Matthew was scared.

Matthew was weak and sick, it would eventually kill him. Slowly and painfully. Matthew didn't want to die, nor did he want to die alone. He needed his brother beside him. He needed to get better.

His family tried many of the world's best doctors, therapists; everyone...yet no one could help him. No one could figure out what was wrong, nor could they help him.

Only by having Alfred by his side did Matthew feel better.

But now, a Russian boy was replacing him. The new boy didn't even speak English. Matthew with a grimace thought to himself, 'at least I don't have to be nice to him. but what if my family forgets about me?' Matthew then questioned his relationship with his brother, 'what if Alfred leaves me?'

That's when Matthew felt the fit coming. It hurt. He felt his chest constricting painfully, and he whimpered. His heart began to beat faster and faster.

Matthew needed his brother Alfred beside him, the pain quickly became too much for his frail body and Matthew screamed out in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode. His screams echoed throughout the building, becoming louder and louder. it sounded like a ghostly wail.

He needed Alfred.

Ivan paced in his room; something in the house had caused his new family to panic. But he didn't know what it was.

Was the house haunted?

He shook his head, of course the house wasn't haunted. How childish of him to think so.

But he was worried that he wouldn't be happy in his new home...dinner had been a disaster. Alfred had expressed his dislike for the Russian boy. And that ghostly wail, then the creepy maid that escorted him back to his room.

Her eyes, they were dull and lifeless, and the look she gave him, it was as if he were a pest that had landed in the punch bowl.

Ivan just wanted a home where he could be loved. Was that so hard?

Deciding that it was time for bed, Ivan quickly changed and was crawling into bed when he heard a knocking from the door.

"privet?" Ivan said, forgetting that only winter could understand him.

"Hello, Ivan." The master of the house walked in, his 'adopted' father. Then winter strode him behind him, translating the master's greeting.

Ivan hoped that they didn't notice his moist red eyes.

The master sighed, before smiling at Ivan and say things in a foreign language that winter translated for him.

_I must apologize for my son's rudeness, I swear he has better manners but, he is very 'protective' of this houses 'secrets' and doesn't take well to strangers. Alfred, is truly a kind and happy boy, he just needs to meet you and get to know you better. I hope the two of you can be good friends._

Ivan nodded and replied back, "da I hope we can be good comrades in future!'

The master smiled happily before wishing the small boy a sweet and pleasant night before leaving winter and Ivan alone.

"We will begin lessons tomorrow, dress your self and meet me on the back porch." Winter said before leaving Ivan to sleep.

Ivan smiled, glad that someone said good night to him. It never happened before; he always said good-night to others. Laying his head on the pillow Ivan turned to look at the lamp beside him and turned it off and greeted the darkness of sleep.

**the _Italics_ is just what the master was saying, but translated...im too lazy to copy and paste this into google translate...i will be gone next week too...so updates are iffy, but i will do my best...I might actually take a break from 2-3 of my stories cause i am writing 6 right now and its kinda difficult when i don't actually know my schedule for life right now. i will countinue with dark and light voices, the snowy friendship and finish the one-shot( will make my workload so much nicer) so yeah, updates will be iffy for a while...**

**until next time meow!**


End file.
